Main Story/Sudden Hostility
Description They finally reached the forest exit, but what is that!? 1st Day of Clear Skies Characters Stranger, Ichi, Rice, Master Attendant Boston Lobster Story Stranger - Walk straight from here, and you'll be at the exit. Ichi - Oh, it's really there! I walked right by it! Rice - You saved us this time~ Thank you! Stranger - Next, let's discuss the matter of payment. Rice - Oh, of course. May I ask, is there something you want? Stranger - That Food Soul. Cancel her contract and let her come with me. Rice! Eh? Eh!? Master Attendant - What? Are you kidding me? Stranger - Rice isn't worth the trouble. Most people would want to get rid of her. A trivial Rice as remuneration, doesn't that seem like a good deal? Rice - I'm sorry... I... I don't want to cancel my contract with my Master Attendant......! Rice tightly grasped Attendant with both hands.. Her eyes were filled with tears. Master Attendant - Even though we haven't known each other very long, you're still my Food Soul. How could I possibly hand you over? Stranger - You don't want to give her up? Them I'm done being polite! Ichi! Wait! Rice - Mr. Ichi? Stranger - Oh? you really want to make an enemy of me for the sake of this one Food Soul? Ichi - No, this Food Soul has nothing to do with me. Stranger - Then mind your own business! Beat it! Ichi - I don't care! You're been ticking me off from the start. You need a lesson about the consequences of your insolence! Stranger - Don't overestimate yourself. Boston Lobster, I'll leave this to you. Boston Lobster - Oh-ho! Then, I'll just amuse myself with these little brats! 1st Day of Clear Skies Characters Master Attendant, Ichi, Rice, Boston Lobster, Stranger Story Master Attendant - Oof......! Ichi ~ Ughhh! How could you... you evil monster! Rice! Master Attendant! Mr. Ichi! Boston Lobster - They really are weaklings who go down with one hit. Ichi ~ How could he? Is he really just too strong for us? Boston Lobster - Ha! No. No. No. I am much stronger. Fear me, you puny human. You are nothing but mere dust in my eyes! Rice! Please, please don't do this! food Souls, can't hurt humans! Boston Lobster - Humans? If it wasn't for that contract, I wouldn't even consider them living creatures. In this dog eat dog world, you can't pit the weak. Master Attendant ~ There are Food Souls who think this way? Boston Lobster - Yes. So what? Stranger - Oh, the fight's already over? We'll stop here, I think. consider your lives spared. Boston Lobster - If we let them g, they might remain a hidden danger. But, hmph, as you wish. Ichi! Wait, we haven't settled this yet! Stranger - Don't play the hero if you don't have the power! An empty shell Rice is nothing more than garbage. Lobster, let's go. Boston Lobster - Consider yourselves lucky! You weaklings! The stranger and Boston Lobster turned around and left as if nothing had happened. Category:Main Storyline